


That Perfect Something

by atonalremix



Category: Tales of (Legendia)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atonalremix/pseuds/atonalremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is Senel's birthday. Chloe wants to find him that perfect something that'd make his birthday special. Problem is, she's not quite sure how to even begin looking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perfect Something

Tomorrow was Senel's birthday, and she'd yet to get him anything. The hours ticked by - one PM, two PM, three PM - and she still couldn't secure that special something that he would love and appreciate for the rest of his life.

The general store, useless for once, had nothing beyond that Judas mask she bought last week; the armory had just confirmed bracers Shirley'd bought for him; and surely everyone knew how much he baked his own goods (so the bakery was useless).

What was she supposed to do?

Three PM passed by and all she bought was one giant stuffed oresoren (did Senel even like those?) She had to get him that something perfect! She had so much to make up to him that a great present was just the tip of the iceberg! She wanted--no, she _needed_ his approval again. That perfect gift had to be hiding somewhere in Werites Beacon.

She hunted down the local portrait artist at four PM, but he was already painting his next masterpiece. Ah, well, she mused to herself as she stumbled out wearily; at least Senel wasn't the kind of person who dreamed of having his portrait painted.

Werites Beacon had to have his perfect present, even if the stuffed Oresoren and not-painted portrait were among the missed opportunities. Was that why she was trying to buy him a guitar at five PM? Staring at the near-purchase, she disgustedly set the guitar back and apologized to the clueless shopkeeper. Senel wasn't much of a musician. That was more Shirley's domain, and Chloe was pretty sure Shirley didn't play the guitar either.

By six PM, she had visited every single store in Werites Beacon. Rumors of her present undertaking spread like wildfire; she could hear her name whispered heatedly between gossiping hens and little children and even the teenagers playing card games in the street. "Chloe," They seemed to say with hushed breath and dagger eyes. "You can't find that gift. Give up already, will you?"

"No!" She shouted to some random stranger. "I will not stand for this!"

The stranger blinked, then laughed heartily, "But Miss Valens, I was only feeding the ducks. Unless you would like to sing a song with me..."

"Ah, no, Curtis," Chloe hastily - and mortifingly - answered as she darted towards another store. "Thanks for the offer!"

Argh! Seven PM slipped through her fingers in mere seconds. She didn't even attempt to buy a gift this time; Chloe actively avoided strangers to repeat the incident with Curtis and the ducks.

It was now eight o'clock. She had no present. How much more of this torture did she have to endure? Gritting her teeth, she stared ahead at the crowds of people returning home. If she had to wait any longer for that perfect present...! Walking forward, she kept ignoring her surroundings. She dodged the people, the scenery... and then? That garden gnome waltzed right in front of her. She fell. A puff of smoke appeared before her eyes, and it was all Chloe could do to keep from coughing as a mysterious figure emerged from the fog.

"Ah, you found me! I am Mimi the Wonder Baker---"

"I don't really feel like learning today, Mimi," Chloe callously remarked. Not bothering to uncross her legs, she still sat on the asphalt. "Sorry."

"Sorry? What're you sorry for?"

Looking up at the Wonder Baker, Chloe blushed, "Well, why're you staring at me like that?"

"Because! You don't need to apologize! I'm trying to teach you an important recipe, dangit!"

Recipe... recipe... OH! Chloe immediately stood up. Adjusting her hat, she then asked, "Mimi! Please teach me how to make a cake!"

"That wasn't what I wanted to teach," Mimi pouted, crossing her arms.

Chloe blushed as she bowed, " _Please_."

"All right, all right," Mimi waved her hands nervously in front of her, "I'll do it. I'll teach you how to make cake. Do you have a kitchen? Or are we going to use the bakery?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"You haven't thought about anything," Mimi groaned, immediately seizing Chloe's hands. Without warning, the blonde dragged her poor acquaintance into the crowds - and the life of Werites Beacon - without a second thought.

Chloe wanted to protest - "Mimi! What are you doing?" - but she didn't get a chance: Chloe was already inside the bakery.

Nine PM arrived just as Chloe finished mixing the batter. Pouring the batter carefully into the cake pan, she knelt down and let the oven perform its magic. Decorating the cake was next: Mimi was oddly patient with each and every step. Guiding Chloe with her hands, Mimi instructed, "There! Be sure to keep a steady hand," just as Chloe's hands froze for the fiftieth time.

By ten o'clock, the cake was complete!

She still didn't have her perfect present: the icing was lopsided and dripping, the cake was overdone (but not burnt), and the kitchen was a mess. Cringing inwardly, Chloe stared disgustedly at her "masterpiece." Senel wouldn't like this! He would just laugh at her and tell her it was the worst thing he'd ever had.

As Mimi swept, Chloe slowly but steadily helped her acquaintance clean the kitchen. From tossing the eggshells into the trash to rinsing the cake bowls, not a bowl was unturned. By eleven o'clock, Chloe could see her reflection in the kitchen sink. The metal bowls shined; the ovens seemed to sing of cleanliness.

Gingerly putting the cake into a box, Mimi watched Chloe for a minute. Then, the baker questioned, "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chloe hastily replied, her eyes darting towards that shiny oven. "I-I'm just tired, that's all. I'll get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Hmmmm," Mimi sung, tapping her cheek as she handed Chloe the box. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you forgot your cake's the best there is."

"But it's not! It's overdone and the icing tastes like melted cream cheese and the icing's lopsided and swiggly and messy and--"

"You put a lot of love into your cake," Mimi smiled. "I'm sure Senel'll like it."

Instantly, without letting Chloe protest, Mimi pushed Chloe out of the bakery and into the nightlife of Werites Beacon. Most of the town snored at this hour; there weren't much signs of life beyond the occasional drunkard. Yet, for once? Chloe wasn't focused on righting a single wrong. She marched ahead, cake box gently in her arms, with a destination, a goal in mind. She would arrive at Senel's house and hand him this cake. It was all she'd bought him, after all - no one besides Jay would want a stuffed Oresoren - and she promised him a birthday present.

At midnight, she rang his doorbell.

Sleepily, Senel answered it and ushered her in. "Chloe, are you aware how late it is?"

She blushed, setting the cake on the kitchen counter, "I'm sorry. Happy birthday, Senel."

He walked to her now. His hands gently helped her open the cake box (she didn't want him to see it! Really, it was the most horrible thing ever!). Silently, the cake box revealed the imperfect - and ugly - cake for the whole world to see.

Instead of laughing, however? Instead of crying? Instead of doing everything Chloe thought he would? He smiled, letting her fall into his arms.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

She didn't respond, letting her hug instead be her words. Letting go, she blushed, "It's late, you should get to bed."

Yet he didn't. He instead pulled a knife out, carved a piece, and forced her mouth open. "Come on, Chloe," He laughed, "It's my birthday. You have to try my perfect something."

She swallowed. The cake... was actually pretty good, lopsided icing and overdone cake aside. "Your perfect something, Coolidge?"

"That's what you called my present yesterday. You're right: it's the one thing that I wanted this whole year."

"You wanted an overdone cake."

"No," Senel shook his head. "I wanted you--- something from you."

Smooth as usual. Chloe ignored his gaze, instead turning towards the door as she tried to ignore his smiles, his laughter. Surely he was delusional from sleep! "R-right. Good night, Senel. Happy birthday."

He waved, "Night."

She closed the door shut behind her. When she was sure he went to bed - she could hear his footsteps, even when she was close to the door - she immediately fell to the floor and smiled. All that torture? All that pain? Every single moment had faded with each smile.

One AM arrived. She fell asleep - not at the door, like she thought - but in Senel's arms. Her mission impossible? Had successfully been completed.


End file.
